An Inspirational Moment
by Nosferatu523
Summary: Watchin Gay porn huh? Kinda kinky if ya ask me." Violet eyes widened. "I needed inspiration to write." Blue eyes narrowed to his lover who silently nodded, oh they would give her inspiration alright. GrimmIchi SMUT & Exhibitionism/Voyeurism from Rukia.


_**Warnings:**_** This story contains YAOI (boy on boy) don´t like don´t read, sexual content that should not be read by minors, but who gives a fuck these days? Hell I´m still minor and I write smut, so kids just don´t freak out...xDD, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, slight OOC´ness, and orthographic errors, so don´t complain you have been warned.**

**

* * *

**

**Voyeur/ism: **A person who derives sexual gratification from observing the naked bodies or sexual acts of others, especially from a secret vantage point.

**Exhibitionism: **A compulsive desire to expose one's genitals publicly.

* * *

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, if it belonged to me Ichigo´s surname would be Jaegerjaquez.**

* * *

**An Inspirational Moment**

**By**

**Nosferatu523**

* * *

"Oh yes!...Harder…harder!!"

"Ya like that babe?"

"Oh fuck yes; more…I need more of you!"

"As you wish."

"Arghhhh…I´m cumming"

"Me…too…arghh."

"So…close…"

"Oh shit! I´m gonna…"

"The fuck are ya watchin Rukia" A gruff voice came out startling the violet eyed girl.

Rukia´s eyes widened as she recognized the voice and made to turn off the TV, but as she reached for the control Grimmjow´s hand was faster and already had the device in his possession. A wide shit eating feral grin adorning his face.

Rukia actually gulped, she was so fucked.

"So watching porn huh? …and not just any porn, _Gay_ porn, kinda kinky if ya ask me." Blue eyes twinkled in mischief.

"Grimmjow shut the hell up…and I can explain."She quietly said the last part.

Grimmjow lifted a blue brow at her statement. "Go on." He ushered her.

"I was watching that because I needed to find…"

"Grimm!" Came another familiar voice.

Rukia groaned, Grimmjow finding her was enough, she didn´t need Ichigo around too.

"Grimm, where are…found you, whoa that´s some hard stuff going on TV."His eyes immediately fell on Rukia, who was blushing slightly.

It didn´t take long for Ichigo to put it all together, and when he did he laughed his ass off.

"Oh my fucking god…" He said as he clutched his stomach from laughing so hard. "…I can´t believe your were caught watching _Gay_ porn!" He wiped the tears forming in his eyes.

Grimmjow meanwhile remained silent as he saw how Rukia´s face changed from a pale to a slightly pink and lastly to a burning red color.

"SHUT UP! I said I had a reason to be watching that movie."

"And that might be?" Grimmjow inquired.

Rukia looked at him and then Ichigo before breathing in. "I entered this contest, the winner gets a year full of Chappy the rabbit supplies…" Her eyes shined bright at the thought of it. "…anyways I have to write a yaoi one-shot or fanfic in order to win, but I can´t seem to have the inspiration to write anything, much less yaoi, so that´s why I put on the DVD, I thought it might give me some ideas or inspire me."

Both men stared at her speechless, she was watching Gay porn for Chappy the rabbit? That was so wrong!

Rukia sighed sitting down again and watching her blank notebook, nothing, not even a title for the story.

"At this rate I´m not going to win."

Grimmjow just stared at her when an idea popped into his head, he turned over to see Ichigo looking at him, silently nodding at him the orange haired male let him know it was Ok with him.

Grimmjow smirked; oh Rukia was going to get inspired alright.

Making his way to her Grimmjow silently got on his knees at her right side, while Ichigo did the same at her left.

"What the hell…" Her eyes widened as Grimmjow and Ichigo got closer to each other, a little _too_ close. The teal haired man had wrapped an arm around Ichigo´s small hour figured waist and with a quick pull brought the orange haired teen onto his lap. Both moaned at the contact. "…are you doing?" She trailed of as she saw Ichigo grab a hand full of Grimmjow´s shirt and smash their lips together in a hard kiss full of passion, Rukia could practically feel the heat radiating off them.

She saw as they tangled their tongues in a fight for dominance, but in her eyes it seemed more like an erotic dance, you could see the light trail of saliva every time they separated their lips. Grimmjow´s hands were currently on Ichigo´s ass squeezing as the orange haired teen grounded his hips to the older man´s.

Rukia was speechless, two wonderful gorgeous guys that could be considered Greek gods were currently having one of the hottest make out sessions that she had ever seen, and it turned her on.

They looked so beautiful together, so perfect, Ichigo´s hair was a perfect contrast to Grimmjow´s teal shade.

Eyes widening at her own thought she immediately grabbed her note book and wrote down everything she saw, describing it in her own erotically poetic way.

Grimmjow who was currently rubbing his hands up and down Ichigo´s legs all the way to his hips, smiled as he saw Rukia stop staring at them and start scribbling madly in her notebook, the sharp scratching sound the pen made con the paper could be heard perfectly.

He was soon forced to turn his attention elsewhere as his impatient lover tugged at his hair while he leaved a trail of wet sloppy kisses on his neck, Grimmjow had to bite down a moan as he felt Ichigo´s talented tongue pass through his neck all the way to his cheek, the cool feeling of saliva on his skin forming goose bumps on his flesh.

Growling slightly he took, hold of the hem of Ichigo´s shirt as he swiftly pulled it over the orange haired boy´s head, they had way too much clothes on and he was dying to feel his berry´s sweet smooth skin against him.

As Rukia finished writing the wonderful scene before her, of course adding her touch in it making it slightly erotic but still keeping it in the romantic trail, she looked up just in time to see Grimmjow take of Ichigo´s shirt, toss it across the room and grind his hips to the young shinigamis, she felt a shiver go down her spine as she heard Ichigo´s gasp and moan as he rubbed his body against the older man´s.

She was feeling quite hot by now, as she saw Grimmjow bite down Ichigo´s neck and leave his mark for everyone to see, he kissed and traced a path down the boys lean body as he circled a slight caramel colored nipple with his tongue making Ichigo arch in pleasure and give a loud wanton moan.

Rukia was sure this was one of the things she would never forget in her undead life. The scene was just so _wrong _and yet she saw nothing wrong with it, it was full of passion, raw lust and love. These two beings were just so beautiful it hurt to see them. She gasped as she saw how Grimmjow sucked on Ichigo´s nipple while he scraped the other with his nail, she could practically _feel_ the pleasure the orange head was feeling, she shifted a little in the couch and rubbed her legs together trying to calm the burning feeling in her crotch, she was sure she was wet by now and she could feel her nipples harden as they brushed against the material of her bra.

Taking a deep breath she forced herself to keep on writing and not sneak her hand in between her legs to relieve herself.

Meanwhile Ichigo was tired of seeing Grimmjow in his clothes he wanted to feel that well defined chest against his, skin against skin, the wonderful feeling of their hot bodies being pressed together. Almost roughly he unbuttoned the azure eyed man´s shirt and yanked it off his shoulders. Finally getting to feel that perfect well formed chest, he let his hands wander all over Pantera´s wielder, tracing with the tip off his finger in a ghostly touch he soon followed with his tongue making the ex-Espada hiss in pleasure.

Having enough of foreplay Grimmjow flipped them over so he was towering Ichigo, he set both his arms at each side of the substitute Shinigamis red tinted face and saw the need in his eyes, so rarely Ichigo was this submissive, he thought that the fact of having Rukia see them would make him more hostile, but this just proved how much he trusted the Shinigami woman.

Leaning his head forward he captured Ichigo´s lips in a hard long arduous kiss full of desire and lust.

Rukia almost whimpered at the sight, but merely comforted herself with sighing out loud. This didn´t go unnoticed by neither men, as they both turned their heads towards her, as they locked eyes for a mere second they could feel her lust, see her want and in Grimmjow´s case smell her arousal.

Rukia´s eyes were glassy and a slightly darker shade of violet making them look even bigger and alluring, her slightly parted lips were a little puffy were she had bitten herself to keep from moaning. Her small frame was heaving up and down from the adrenaline she felt, the strong foreign emotion that was currently coursing through her veins.

"Rukia." Ichigo´s voice called out a little hoarse.

Said girl snapped out of her stupor and turned to see her friend and brother like figure.

"Don´t hold back, touch yourself feel yourself…let it all out…" Rukia felt herself blush; they _had_ noticed she got turned on by watching them. "… don´t be embarrassed or ashamed you aren´t doing anything wrong, just feel the moment and let go ne?" As she nodded Ichigo flashed her one of his rare genuine smiles.

There was a short silence before Grimmjow spoke up.

"Don´t hold back your moans." Was all the Arrancar told her before he returned his attention back to Ichigo.

Rukia watched how his right hand practically glided through Ichigo´s chest right through his light trail of fine orange hairs and stopped at the top of his jeans. Slowly he started unbuttoning the metal button before unzipping the denim clothing and tugging them off his long strong well formed legs, leaving the orange haired teen in his boxers.

Rukia who was watching the mouthwatering scene before her knew what she was about to presence and that there was no turning back, she shifted again and crossed her legs, setting her notebook on her right knee while she undid the buttons of her school shirt leaving it open so she could touch her milky white skin, grabbing hold of her pen with her right hand, she kept on writing, she was damned if she did not get each little detail right now that she was inspired.

As she watched how Grimmjow grinded his hips into Ichigo´s as they kissed she slowly let her left hand wander under her skirt and pull her underwear aside as she touched herself feeling how slick and wet she was. Letting out a long moan as she parted her swollen lips and slid a finger inside her, she continued to write and watch the show before her.

Hearing Rukia´s moan was graceful, she had a beautiful voice which meant her moans would be delightful to hear and Grimmjow smirked against Ichigo´s skin as he was proven right. Nudging Ichigo´s legs apart with his knee, he saw out of the corner of his eye how Rukia was pleasuring herself as she watched them, he didn´t know exactly why but the whole thing aroused him even more, he never thought himself or Ichigo as exhibitionists nor Rukia a voyeur, but seems like they all had little secret pleasures.

Groaning as he felt the tips of Ichigo´s fingers in his Hollow hole, he returned his attention to the beautiful male specimen that was under him.

Rukia could feel Grimmjow´s eyes on her and it made her feel a little uncomfortable but seeing that wild look in those sapphire orbs, made her stomach clench in suspense, it sent a jolt of pleasure right to her very core. Slowly retrieving her hand from underneath her skirt she lifted her juice soaked finger to her mouth and gave a tentative lick, surprisingly it didn´t taste so bad, a mixture of something sweet and salty. Watching how Grimmjow opened Ichigo´s legs and seated himself between them, she quickly wrote out the scene her left hand reaching under light purple bra to touch her bare breast and be able to play and tweak her nipple; letting out more sweet moans that were like music to both the Shinigami and Arrancar´s ears.

Growing impatient Ichigo all but ripped the Sexta's jeans apart leaving him in his own set of boxers. This time he could feel their erections rub together as they grounded their hips. Both letting out long moans at the feeling.

Wasting no time Grimmjow with practiced ease slipped his and Ichigo´s undergarments off and slid his hand to his lover´s shaft moving up and down at a steady rhythm.

"Oh my…Grimm…arghhh." Ichigo closed his eyes letting the pleasure invade his senses.

"That´s it Ichi babe, let go…look at you you´re all hard and wanton…is it the fact that Rukia is watchin´?" He grabbed Ichigo by the shin and tilted his head towards the dark haired woman sitting on the couch with her hand between her legs.

Ichigo´s eyes darkened a shade or two as he saw how flustered she looked. "Tell me Ichi…" He heard the teal haired man say as he got closer to his ear. "…does it make you hot to now she´s like that cuz of us?...do you like how she moans, or does just the simple idea of knowing that somebody is going to watch me fuck you turn you on?" He breathed in his ear as he slowly almost seductively bit on his lobe.

"Answer me Ichi." He purred.

Ichigo couldn´t help but moan at the sound of his lover purring and breathing on his ear. "Y-yes it turns me on…Grimm….FUCK!." He was cut as the teal haired man passed his thumb through Ichigo´s slit wiping the precum and tasting the salty substance.

"Yeah babe, we´ll be doing a lot of that." He smirked at Ichigo´s agitated face.

Giving him a slight peck on the lips, he slowly started descending his head to the young shinigamis chest, biting and sucking along the way leaving a trail of red marks that were starting to form on the redheads' smooth skin. Stopping right in front of his proud and erect cock he gave a last smirk before taking the member whole in his mouth.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT…mnnnnn…god Grimm more." He hadn´t expected Grimmjow to swallow him whole and much less deep throat him.

As Grimmjow was busy bobbing his head up and down and Ichigo was squirming and moaning while he tugged at the azure eyed man´s hair, Rukia wrote every little detail very vividly in her fanfic, she couldn't believe Grimmjow would actually give Ichigo head but, that just proved how little she knew about the man.

"Arghhh…Grimm, I´m…cumming…." Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt the tight ball of heat tighten signaling his soon to be release, he was so close to paradise he could feel it, just a little more he waited but…nothing came.

"What the fuck Grimm?" The redhead was more than pissed, he wanted release goddamit.

His only response were three fingers in his mouth, he stared at Grimmjow through glassy eyes, the ex-Espada only shrugged.

"Don´t see any lube."

Rolling his eyes Ichigo sucked on his fingers, making sure to pass and swirl his tongue on the tips of the digits letting the teal haired man silently now what he could do to pleasure him.

When he saw that they were nice and wet, he abruptly stood up and stepped out of his undergarment letting him exposed for Rukia and Ichigo to see, and he had to admit he_ loved_ the way both sets of eyes, honey and violet looked at him, with hunger, need, desire, lust it made him feel powerful and it boosted his ego way up high.

"Ichi, spread your legs." A simple command, so many meanings so many scenarios.

Almost immediately he spread his legs wide, displaying himself to Grimmjow. Grimmjow dropped to his knees and grabbed Ichigo´s thighs and pulled Ichigo closer to him, their bare erections clashing together making them both moan at the contact.

Slipping his index finger into Ichigo´s tight heat, he groaned as he felt his digit pass the tight ring of muscles. Slowly he stared moving it in and out in sync and wiggling it a bit before slipping a second digit in and stretching him wide with scissoring movements.

"Mmmmm…that feels so good Grimm." Ichigo moaned as he propped his elbows and leaned on them, now he could perfectly see how his lover´s fingers got lost inside his rear.

Having stretched Ichigo enough Grimmjow reluctantly retired his fingers from his _derriere _and grabbed his own swollen cock and aligned himself to his entrance.

Rukia couldn´t help but gulp, she was going to watch as Ichigo, one of her best friends got ass fucked by none other than Grimmjow ex-Espada and once ex-enemy of his; funny how things work, one day an enemy next day lover. Mentally shaking her head she rid herself of such thoughts, watching how Grimmjow entered Ichigo and they became one.

Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow pushed himself in and passed his tight muscle ring, slowly thrusting himself all the way in. Grimmjow hissed in pleasure as he felt how Ichigo´s muscles squeezed him, how his hot tight cavern felt wonderful and welcomed him inside.

Grabbing Ichigo´s thighs he began thrusting at a slow pace, watching the faces Ichigo made as he slid inside and out of his tight heat. Soon the rhythm became too lazy and he pounded harder into his berry´s ass, making Ichigo fall flat on his back while Grimmjow leaned over him and wrapped his legs around his waist in a tight embrace.

"Nyaaaah, Grimm….arghhh…harder." Ichigo´s lust clouded eyes never looked more perfect in the arrancar´s opinion.

Grabbing hold of Ichigo´s hips he thrusted harder into his ass making sure to hit his prostate every single time, the slapping sound of flesh against flesh could be heard in sync with heavy breathing and long hard wanton moans from the three people currently in the living room.

"Bend over Ichi."

Not wasting any time the redhead untangled his legs from Grimmjow´s hips and whimpered as he felt Grimmjow slid out of him, getting on his hands and knees he crouched down his head resting on his arms leaving his ass exposed for Grimmjow to enjoy.

Said man admired the scene as he slid himself in and started at a hard, fast and rough pace wanting to find release soon. Grabbing hold of Ichigo´s erection he started pumping it.

Rukia felt as if she was on cloud nine, she could easily die today and have no regrets, seeing these two wonderful beings in such an intimate moment was so astonishing, and secretly she wished she could be between those two hot slick and sweaty bodies feeling how both of them caressed her, touched her in the right places made her feel oh so good. As she watched the two men screwing on the floor and in the midst of imaging herself with them in accord with the way her fingers where moving in the right places at the right time in her own tight cavern Rukia felt that her release would come soon, increasing her movements and encouraged by the way Ichigo was cursing and scratching the teal haired mans back, Grimmjow growling and pounding into Ichigo she let out one last moan as she felt her orgasm come, her vision went blank for a second and stars exploded, her body shivered as she felt satisfied and full.

Finally coming of her sex high, she continued to watch as Grimmjow was holding tightly on Ichigo´s hips no doubt leaving finger marks, she felt her mouth water as she saw how they were both heavily covered in sweat, Grimmjow abdominal muscles clenched and unclenched as he gave each powerful thrust into Ichigo, and Ichigo´s face it was so beautiful, there was no other word for her to describe it, a small red tint adorned his face, his normally scowling features where changed into a half parted mouth with a set of plump kissable lips, glassy eyes that had turned a she or two darker taking almost took a golden tone to them (maybe his hollow had something to do with it).

"Grimm, gods Grimm, so…arghhh…close…mmm."

"Let go babe, let it all out."

"Nyahhg." Ichigo threw his head back in a display of passion as his release came letting out a throaty moan and cumming on Grimmjow´s hand.

"Shit, Ichi." That wonderful feeling of having his berry´s walls clamp tightly on him, made him loose his composure and with what sounded like a growl cum inside Ichigo.

Losing his grip on the substitute shinigamis hips, Ichigo slumped on the living room floor with Grimmjow landing on top of him, both lay hard and panting.

After what seemed an eternity Grimmjow lifted himself off of Ichigo and sat cross legged on the floor, while the orange haired boy merely rolled himself over so that he could face the ceiling.

"Inspire you enough?" Grimmjow asked with his trademark smirk adorning his gorgeous face as he saw Rukia finish writing her last sentence and close her notebook setting it aside along with her pen.

"Definitely." She said with a small smile.

At this Grimmjow let out a bark of a laugh, while Ichigo merely turned over to look at Rukia, she looked astonishing, the afterglow of her orgasm still ever present, the pink tint adorning her cheeks, open shirt revealing her probably B cup light purple bra and her school skirt hiked up showing a glimpse of her white panties. She was a work of art, truly exquisite.

As if popping out of her stupor Rukia realized after a minute or so that she was exhibiting herself in front of two men…who were fully NAKED in front of her. Face red from embarrassment she jumped out of the couch as if it had burned her, grabbed her notebook and dashed out of the living room with a simple, "Um…I have to go…um… wash myself, see you in a bit."

Ichigo who had gotten up and was pulling on his boxers laughed shaking his head at her antics.

"She got embarrassed after seeing and writing what she saw?" Grimmjow told him incredulously.

"She probably forgot we were naked in front of her." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"You now…" Grimmjow started after a moment of silence as he retrieved his clothes. "…we should ask her to join us next time."

It was a simple suggestion and yet Ichigo found himself thinking the exact same thing.

"You wouldn´t mind?" He questioned his blue haired lover, narrowing his eyes at him.

"If I did, I wouldn´t have mentioned it." Was the simple reply.

Ichigo liked the idea, a lot but there was still an itsy bitsy problem…Rukia. Would she even want to share a night with both of them? And retreating a few steps back, weren´t both he and Grimmjow gay? He had never found women attractive yet Rukia seemed beautiful to him so was Rukia the exception or were he and Grimmjow bi-experimental?

Who cared about the answer, they would think of a plan to lure the violet eyed shinigami into their bed later, right now all he wanted was to curl into Grimmjow´s arms and sleep, he was downright tired.

* * *

A week later the results of the contest were posted and Rukia (no surprise there) won. Her yaoi one-shot was posted on the contest´s blog and main web page and was read and loved by millions of Chappy the rabbit fans as well yaoi fans.

Rukia was happily in her room adorning it with her Chappy the rabbit, bed sheets and quit, pillows, poster´s, plushies, rug, bed night lamp, anything you can think of that could be of Chappy the rabbit.

Grimmjow and Ichigo were currently sitting in front of the computer monitor in Ichigo´s room trying to read what they had inspired and were more than astonished to find out that Rukia had a talent in writing.

_As they looked at each other with such need and love in their eyes, they slowly drew themselves closer till they could feel each other's hot breath on their faces, finally sealing their lips in an arduous kiss._

_Kin moaned into the kiss as Darkaria moved his hand to cup his lover´s cheek in a caring manner. As they kept on kissing moving their mouths in sync, tongues in a sensual like dance slithering and tangling with themselves like a snake would._

"Wow, really liked that paragraph"

"Shut it berry."

_Kin´s light violet hair was a perfect shade to contrast with Darkaria´s pink and purple mane. _

_As Kin whimpered into the kiss, Darkaria slowly and lovingly grabbed the hem of his lover´s shirt tugging it off until his beautiful light dark skin was exposed to him, wasting no time he readily explored the older man´s chest passing his tongue over his nipple in a teasing manner as…_

"Tche, enough with the foreplay, where´s the good stuff?"

"Grimmjow you are an insensitive bastard."

"Yeah yeah, just hurry and get to the good part."

Sighing at his lover´s antics, Ichigo hurriedly read everything before scrolling the curser down and getting to the "good stuff" as Grimmjow kindly put it.

"_Itai." Kin whimpered as he felt Darkarias´s member stretch him as he entered his hot tight heat._

"_Shhh, calm love, It´ll get better trust me." His lover replied as he gently placed a kiss on his lips savoring the taste that was only Kin´s._

_Once fully sheathed inside his lover, he started moving at a slow pace careful not to hurt Kin, said boy gaining more confidence wrapped his long slender legs around Darkaria´s hips as he motioned and moaned for him to go faster._

"I´m not gentle or fuckin sappy." Grimmjow grumbled.

Ichigo let out a laugh. "She wasn´t going to exactly right everything she saw you know, we just gave her an idea it was up to her to do the rest."

"Yeah well, whatever."

Rolling his eyes Ichigo once again kept on reading.

"_Nyaaaa…Dark, I´m cumming…just a bit more." Kin sensually moaned as he felt Darkaria hit his prostate again._

"_That´s it love, let it all out, don´t hold back." Darkaria mumbled as he bit Kin´s neck for all to see. He couldn´t help but moan as he felt how Kin´s muscles tensed around his member signaling him that his lover was so close to releasing._

_Grabbing hold of Kin´s member he slowly almost teasingly passed his thumb through his slit, that little trick did it, with one last moan, Kin came in his hand, and for a second he felt in Nirvana, as Kin´s walls clamped tightly around his hardened member he let himself explode inside the tightness of his lover´s sweet embrace._

"I liked it."

A grunt was his only response.

…

"Don´t tell me you actually thought she based that sweet caring character after you?"

…

"Aw fuck Grimm, they´re _fictional_ characters, and not to mention hers, so she could make them do anything she wants."

…

"I want my fuckin threesome."

At this Ichigo let out a hearty laugh.

* * *

**Till next time!**

***Sequel: GrimmIchiRuki - GrimmRukiIchi**


End file.
